Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs, and a Stone? Oh My!
by PiotrMc
Summary: On Harry s 10th birthday Madam Bones came and took Harry away form the Dursley's this is his life threw the years at Hogwarts if he had the support of Madam Bones at home to rely on. Puff Harry, First year, Philosopher stone retold.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter no matter how cool it would be to own it, if I did the 7th book would have been totally different.

AN Ok so this is just a quick prologue so I know it is short the rest will be way the hell longer at just so every one knows

I do not like my title for the story so I will start a comp now any one who wants to pick a title for this story send it to me in a review the 5 (More if there is lots of good ones) will go up in a poll on my profile I will do this for most of the stories

July 31 1990

Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard under the stars using the dust to draw him self a birthday cake like he did every year. He was a young boy who did not know why his Aunt and Uncle hated him so much. Harry thought as he sat on his bed looking at the floor, 'I hope they feed me this year on my birthday.' Little did young Harry Potter that this birthday every thing was going to change.

Harry heard a loud nock at the door, he got up to answer it before his Uncle got mad at him for being to slow. He opened it to see 3 funny looking people wearing dresses, dresses part wouldn't have been to funny if it wasn't for the fact that 2 of them were males. In the front there was a women who was not tall nor short ether, she had short gray hair, a square jaw and had a monocle in her right eye, and she looked livid, the men standing behind her was a tall black man with very wide shoulders and arms that were the size of Harry's head. Despite his size he also looked very light on his feet and agile. The other man well shorter than the Black one shoulders were just a wide and he had the look that in a fist fight he would win, he also had very short wiry black hair. The women in front bent down to Harry's eye level she saw him and her eyes went colder and had a glint in them that made her look very terrifying. Harry took a few steps back in fear.

The Women now bent down looking Harry in the eyes and she smiled, "Harold my dear come here I wont hurt you neither will these men, they work for me," she paused looked at men behind her, "Senior Auror Dawlish take Yr. Auror Shacklebolt get his family and wait for us in the sitting room, Harold would you care to step out side with me for a second." the women reached out her hand.

Harry nodded his head and grabbed the women's hand, they walked out side and started to close the door, but before it was shut all the way they heard his Uncle yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREEKS DOING HERE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

They heard a very deep voice snap, "Dursley you will sit you self down NOW!"

Dawlish, "Kingsly calm your self and just silence them, and body bind no need to get angry."

Kingsly, "You saw how small.."

The women was smiling, "Harold dear my name is Amelia Susan Bones, I use to be your fathers boss, I am here to take you away form these people."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Really you are." she reached out and hugged Amelia."

She smiled open the Dursley car door, "Harold I need you to sit here just for a bit I need to talk to your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry was in the car for 5 minuets when the big black man who's name if Harry remembered was Kingsly Shacklebolt, came out and smile, his teeth were so white it looked almost unnatural with his dark skin, "Harold or do you prefer Harry."

Harry smiled, "Well no one has called me Harold before so I guess Harry."

The man chuckled his laugh was deep, if you didn't see his face and the joy on it you might mistake it for one of those evil genius laughs. "Now Harry I have a question for you, do you believe in magic."

Harry's eyes went wide with fear and he started to shake his head no, "No such thing uncle said it is a freak thing to have magic and if I said there was magic he would have to beat the freak out of me again."

All the joy that was on his face left it as he growled out, "Well Harry there is magic and your uncle will be getting in trouble for hurting you, its not going to happen again, now do you want see some magic."

Harry smiled and said as he got out of the car, "Yes please Sir."

Kingsly, "Well this is a spell you will learn at Hogwarts when you go next year it is a first year spell," he pulled out his want gave it a swish and flick, "Wingardium Leviosa" The car Harry had been sitting in started to float."

Harry started to jump up and down, "That is soo cool so I will be able to learn how to do that."

"Yes you will," Kingsly said with a smile to Harry, he turned to see Dawlish and Amelia leaving the house, "Madam Bones are we ready to leave mamm."

"Yes Harold come here we are leaving for my house, I am your new guardian like your parents wanted any thing happen to your godfather, you would come into my care but that didn't happen since the will was misplaced, Harold please grab my hand and stand close." Harry did as he was asked, he felt some thing strange come over him like he was a square peg that was just forced threw a round hole. Harry looked around he was rather dizzy, but he saw that he was some where els, he was in a nice room it had a rather large fire place big chars and a nice couch. Amelia smiled, "Have a seat Harry, I am your new guardian Harry, and Happy Birthday but we have a lot to go over in such a sort time, you see I have a year to teach you how the wizarding world work, so at 11 you can take your title as Lord Potter, but tonight I will show you your room and we can start lesson tomorrow."

AN

So next chapter is a year later with Harry going to Diagon Alley, if people really want me to at some point I will make a one shot where Harry learns all the Wizarding Politics soon instead of later. After the 3rd or 4th story I will at least make 1 shot will all the basic because that is when Harry takes his seat and starts to play the political world a bit and some back round info might be wanted again i promise next chapter will be way longer.

The Chapter after that is train ride and maybe the sorting so i will ask the question now, with the i have made I have 43 or so first years do you want me to put a list at the end so you know where all are and who they are or just add some thing to my story that will point out what house they are in at least the first time they are introduced, right now i am leaning towards the list.

My Writing style you might see is kinda of weird that is cuz i am normaly a script writer so i write plays more so than stories, so that could be it.

I am also looking for a beta is any one is interested in the job just sent me a message :)

Please Read & Review Tips or suggestions are always Welcome


	2. Trip to Diagon Ally

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter no matter how cool it would be to own it, if I did the 7th book would have been totally different.

I am looking for a beta is any one is interested please let me know and they will most likely get the job

Trip to Diagon Ally

Amelia was at the bottom of the stars getting impatience with waiting for the little black hair devil call Harry Potter she yelled, "Damn it Potter you are more and more like your father every day we do not have time for you to stair at your self in front of that mirror all day."

Harry came around the corner with a smile, he jumped on the hand rail slid down, pushing off right before his butt hit the large ball at the end. Harry said over a laughing Susan "Aunty Amelia if you keep that look on your face it will get stuck."

Amelia growled, "Now what did I say about doing that Harry"

Harry's smiled never left as he replied, "That it was dangerous and reckless mamm."

Amelia snapped, "I also said not to do it."

Much to Amelia surprise the smile Harry had got even bigger, "Guess I missed that part mamm."

Amelia sighed turned to her niece, "Susan do you think we should leave now before he tires me out."

Susan was still gigging as she said, "That would be the smart thing to do."

Amelia, "Grab the floo powder and say Leaky Cauldron, that's safer than saying Diagon Ally we do not need Harry landing in Knockturn ally again do we."

Harry grabbed some powder mumbling, "That only happen once," he threw the powder down saying, "Leaky Cauldron."

Harry came out the other side on his chest complaining, "How can I never land proper when I do this." Amelia came out behind him reach out her hand for Harry saying, "Next summer we learn how to travel by floo powder."

Harry sighed, "Yes Mamm."

Amelia, "Harry Susan come we are going to Gringots to get some money out."

Harry noticed Griphook he looked over at Amelia and said, "Madam Bone I am going to see if Griphook can take me to my vault I will meet you up here if that is ok."

Amelia, "That is alright Harry we will meet you in the lobby."

Harry smiled and wave to a goblin, "Griphook how are you doing today."

Griphook gave small laugh, "Quite well young Mr Potter."

Harry gave small frown, "I said you can call me Harry, I mean it Griphook you are my friend none of this Mr. Potter nonsense makes me feel old like Madam Bones."

Griphook, "Sorry Harry I must have forgot, are you going to your vault."

Harry smiled, "Yup think you can take me."

Griphook, "That I can if Mr Hagrid here doesn't mind."

Hagrid was a very large man bigger than any person Harry had seen before, he smiled, "Young Harry las time I saw yeh, yeh were jus a small lile lade I do not mind it at all."

Harry beamed, "Thanks Hagrid every time I come here Griphook takes me to my vault, what are you here for."

Hagrid leaned in close, "Official Hogwarts business, very hush hush," the last part was said with his figure over his mouth.

They stopped first at Harry's trust fun vault, he have Griphook his key walked in and grabbed 50 Galleons and put them in his special Galleons bag that would always be the same weight and same size. Next they went down to Vault 713 Griphook gets up runs his finger down the front of the vault and the door opens, Hagrid Grabs the small object and they head back to the surface.

Harry saw that Amelia was waiting for him he smiled turned to Hagrid, "Bye Hagrid see you at the Hogwarts right?"

Hagrid, "tha's right Harry yeh will, see yeh on the first"

The Bones and Harry started to leave the bank, Amelia pointed to the right, "That's start down by Ollivanders and work are way towards the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Ollivander heard the door open with out looking up he said, "Aaaa Amelia my dear Ash with Ashwinder Ash core quite the interesting tough twister of a name now I guess you will have young Susan with you, your parents quite the spectacular wizards," he his measuring tape walked over, "Wand arm."

Susan looked at the man and shuddered out, "M-m-m-my left s-s-sir." he headed to the back brought out half a dozen wands, lucky on the 2nd try he got it, "aaa nice wand Ms Bones 10 and a half Hawthorn, Hippogriff Talon very good for Charms my dear, now we have Mr. Potter."

An hour later Ollivander found a match, "11' Holy Phoenix Tail Feather, that is Curious... very curious..."

Harry, "Excuse me, sir, but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand... when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry smirked a bit Amelia had already told him about the Dark lord but he wondered if Ollivander would say it, "And who owned that wand?"

Mr. Ollivander, "We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great. "

That started to creep Harry out and he wasn't the only one Susan had moved behind Harry, lucky the tension was broken from a knocking at the window they turned to see Hagrid standing with an Owl. Harry ran out Hagrid gave him a big smile, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry gave the big man a hug, "She's Beautiful I think I will call her Hedwig thank you so much Hagrid."

Hagrid, "Wish I could stay but I have to get goin' back to Hogwarts have a package to deliver see yeh around."

Harry waved good bye and Susan grabbed his arm and said, "Harry come on its Madam Malkins next lets go."

Harry sighed, "Women and cloths."

Susan stopped turned and hit Harry in the arm, "Never, I repeat never make fun of Witched and shopping for cloths, now come."

Amelia laughed at what she saw she yelled to the 2 kids, "I will get your potion stuff and books just wait at the robe shop for me."

* * *

Harry smiled at the girl behind the desk, "Miss I need some Hogwarts robes, I would like them silk.." Harry was cut off from Susan sticking her head out and saying, "Don't forget about dress robes we have the Jr ball and the heir ball to go to."

Harry sighed, "Susan get back in the change room I can see your bra." With a yelp she ducked back into the fitting room. "Now where was I want 4 sets, and 3 sets of casual robes one Red, Green and what ever you think would look good and dress robes in a dark red please and thank you."

The girls eyes went wide, "Yes sir right away sir right this way to the fitting room."

In the fitting room there was a blonde boy, 'Must be a Malfoy, and since it is a kid Draco'

Draco looked over to him, "Going to Hogwarts to?" Draco gave about a 3 second pause before adding, "What house do you think you are going to be in I am going to be Slytherin of coarse best house in Hogwarts?" again there was a pause well Harry was not sure if he was breathing or hoping for a reply to be squeezed in, "I mean if you went into Hufflepuff wouldn't you just die I know I would go home well I mean I would rather be a Gryffindork than a Puff wouldn't you."

Harry thought, '5 ,4 ,3 ,2 ,1."

Draco started again, "Of coarse you would you don't look like a dirty Mudblood to me, you have the look and the stance of a real wizard a pureblood you are right," 3 second pause, "Of coarse with posture like that you must don't you agree that only pureblood and wizard raised half bloods should be let into Hogwarts."

Harry had enuff so he cut Draco off, "Heir Malfoy just because your parents are not around dose not mean you can forget your edict I am Heir Potter at your service."

Draco's eyes went wide, "Your Harry Potter, well I can see you are every thing you are cracked up to be proper upbringing as well."

Harry looked over to see Draco's parents come in. He gave a bow and then said, "Lord Malfoy I am Heir Potter, and I do not wish to be rude but I think you should give your Heir a refreshers on proper edict and how to teat families of equal standing and how to at least do a formal intro I figured out who he was by the lovely Blonde Heir your family has."

Lucius gave his son a hard look, "Yes Heir Potter I will make sure he gets the lessons before he see you next time at Hogwarts it was nice meeting you Heir Potter." The Malfoy's turned to leave only to see Amelia standing there Lucius gave a small bow, "Lady Bones." with that the family departed.

Amelia gave Harry a hard look, "Harry did you give the Malfoy child hard time."

Harry had the decency to look ashamed, "Sorry Aunty I didn't mean to but he wouldn't shut up he just talked and talked and talked and well he made fun of muggle born's, my mom was one of them and until you got me I was as good as one."

Amelia sighed, "Harry I did not mean to sound as mad as I did just be careful Malfoy's have long memories I do not wish to see you hurt."

Harry gave his now trademarked lop sided grin, "Why Aunty I have no idea what you are talking about I never get into any trouble."

Amelia sighed at the look the young boy was giving her and thought, 'In 2 or 3 years that smile will have half of Hogwarts swooning over him, to bad for him Susan will stop him from breaking to many hearts she seems to be the only one who can control that boy at the best of times.'

Harry, "Aunty I am done how much longer is Susan going to be."

Amelia, "She will be done soon just calm down and sit still Harry."

Harry wined, "But when have I ever sat still."

Amelia snapped, "This is a good chance to learn now sit."

Harry stopped moving he knew he was good at annoying people when he wanted to but he also knew when to stop, and this was a time to stop. Susan came out of the dressing room in a new robe and Harry right away stood up took her hand and kissed it then said, "Suzy if you dress like that I will have to do my Big brother duties and beat the men off you."

Susan giggled, "Harry I am older than you remember."

Harry blushed and said, "But I am bigger," he used his hand to compare heights, "See"

Amelia, "Susan hunny you look beautiful just like your mother, now I have decided to be nice you have 3 hours to buy any books you want and do what ever but then you have to meet me at the restaurant Avalon, " she looked at them both before settling her eyes on Harry, "Ok."

They coursed, "Yes Aunty."

They started to leave before there aunt said, "No spoiling your appetite eather."

* * *

They were in Flourish & Blotts their Aunt had already gotten there school books so now it was just any thing they might be interested in learning. Susan called him over, "Harry look Charms for the Modern Teenage Witch that is Away from Home. My wand is good for charms think I should get it."

Harry was shocked Susan had no idea what that meant, "umm Suzy how about you put that book back you don't need it yet."

Susan looked at Harry, "Why not saying I am not good enuff Potter."

Harry was now back into a corner, with his face in a deep blush he started, "Su that book is umm its for aaa, oh gawd how should I put this, its aaa umm abookforsexandcharmstostopyoufromgettingprego."

Susan looked at Harry with her hand on her hips and foot tapping the ground, "I am waiting for English Potter."

Harry's face now no longer held any trace of his natural Caucasian colour, it was totally red, "Damn it Su its for sex you know so you wont get preggo and some charm that makes it so your umm you know doesn't break and stuff like that."

Susan's face much to Harry's surprise was even more red than his, "I think you are right Harry wont be needing that, but why do you know?"

Harry said in a low voice so only Susan could here, "Umm Aunty was worried cuz me being the Boy-Who-Likes-To-Nave-His-Name-Hyphenated, that some of the older girls would want to be the first to bed me so she made sure I would know my protection now can we please talk about some thing els."

Susan didn't trust her voice so she just nodded her head.

Harry walked over to a charms book and his eyes went wide at the title and author

'Useful Spells that School Children Could Learn First year'

By Lily Marie Evans Potter

Harry brought the book up to his chest he also grabbed the other 6, and then he called Susan's name.

Susan, "Yes Harry."

Harry just handed her the book and walked away before he could start crying. Harry never had any thing of his Parents his trust vault just had gold, he can not get into his family vault until he is 14 so having some thing of his parents was nice.

Susan walked up and put her hand on his shoulder, "You mother made this book eh, the front page says she spent so much time in the library trying to learn more spells only to find most of them 2 hard, so to save future kids time she made this, now lets keep looking before I have to do some thing evil."

Harry looked at her and said in a small voice, "And what could you do."

Susan leaned over and whispered, "I will just yell no I will not touch you there."

Harry started to laugh, "OK Sue you win lets find some more books thou."

In the end Harry got his mothers books, Quidditch Thru the Ages, Simple Defence a Student could learn, Public Speaking, and one called Politics

Susan also got copies of Harry's mothers books, As well as Charms There Many Uses, and there was also a few books for young witches that ones that didn't have to do with horizontal dancing. Harry shuddered to think was Amelia would do if she found that book.

* * *

Amelia Susan and Harry walked into the restaurant the Host smiled, "Aaa director Bones it has been a wile since you were in last, how many is it."

Amelia smiled, "3 please."

It was then the man notice Harry, "aaa Mr. Potter I did not see you there are you with Madam Bones."

Harry sighed here I go just because I am famous for some thing I didn't really do any ways, "Yes sir."

He smiled, "Come with me, we are just going to the Potter reserved table."

Harry was shocked, "I have a reserved table."

The man looked appalled, "Of coarse you do Sir. your family owns this restaurant you even have a privet wine caller down stairs, I would like to apologies now thou Sir, the former catalogue we had of your personal wine is gone, we lost it and no Potter has been here in over 25 years,"

Amelia notice that Harry was looking rather confused about every thing so she spoke up, "It is quite alright we will not be having any wine tonight anyway's I do not feel like it and these kids here are still to young for me to allow it quite yet."

The rest of there dinner passed rather quite and uneventful thankfully for Harry any ways. He knew he family had some stock but he had never been some where he actually owned before it was quite a new experience for him. In the end there meal was free and they Bones decided to head home.

Amelia, "Night Suzy I just need to have a word with Harry here before he heads to bed as well."

Susan gave Amelia and Harry a hug, "OK Night Aunty night Harry."

Harry sat down in the sitting room, it was a room that was normally used if another family was coming to over to talk business or politics or any thing that you needed a fancy room with nice chairs for. Harry look at Amelia, "What do you need Aunty."

Amelia sat down, "Harry I would like to welcome you to the family do you know what that means."

Harry was shocked, "Yes Mamm it means that well I would be a member of the Bones family so you would become my I am not sure if it would be mother or not, but it means allot when it comes time for me to enter to political scene, but that means if I mess up at all it looks bad on you being the head of the Bones family."

Amelia gave a small smile, "Harry I want you to know no matter what happens I will never be ashamed of you, you are a wonderful young man, who is going to make me proud at school, and in every thing you do."

Harry looked up, "What would my name be mamm."

Amelia, "Well you will take the Bones name as well as the Potter I also give you a 2nd middle name so how dose Harry James Edger Bones Potter sound."

Harry ran over and gave Amelia a hug, "I think it sounds like me."

Amelia, "Now run along to bed you have to get up early and start reading your texts for school, you do not want to be unprepared do you?"

Harry got up saluted her, "No mamm, night."

AN

I do not like my title for the story because well the book is called that so I will start a competition now any one who wants to pick a title for this story send it to me in a review the 5 (More if there is lots of good ones) will go up in a poll on my profile I will do this for most of the stories

The next Chapter is train ride and maybe the sorting so I will ask the question now, with the I have made I have 43 or so first years do you want me to put a list at the end so you know where all are and who they are or just add some thing to my story that will point out what house they are in at least the first time they are introduced, right now I am leaning towards the list.

My Writing style you might see is kinda of weird that is cuz I am normally a script writer so I write plays more so than stories, so that could be it.

I would also like to point out that this is not a Harry Susan story they are just family in it

I am also looking for a beta I know I am repeating my self but as you can tell bye the 2 chapter my grammar needs some serious work I know it is a week point, but in all my time writing scripts I have never needed good grammar cuz well writing a play is very different from a story.

Please Read & Review Tips or suggestions are always Welcome


	3. The Train Ride and Sorting

Disclaimer: Just tell me something, if I owned Harry Potter would I be sitting here writing Fanfiction?

The Train Ride and Sorting

Amelia was at the bottom of the stars getting impatience with waiting for the little black hair devil call Harry James Edger Bones Potter she yelled, "Damn it Potter, you are more and more like your father every day. We do not have time for you to stare at your self in front of that mirror all day."

Harry popped around the corner, "I had to do my hair, Aunty."

Amelia threw her hands up in exasperation, "Your hair looks the same as it always does."

Harry smiled, "This, Aunty, is why I'm a Bones Potter and you are just a Bones."

Amelia had a small smile as she pulled out her wand, "Levicorpus"

Harry felt a tug around his ankles and before he knew it, he was hanging up side down looking at his aunt. Harry whined, "I'm sorry Aunty your hair is very lovely, but I still think the witches will like mine more."

Amelia snorted saying, "I should hope the witches like you more." She then gave her wand a small wave and Harry was back on his feet.

Harry smiled at his Aunt and Susan, who was standing behind her. Susan spoke up, "Heavens Harry, you are going to make us miss the train and I will not be a happy lady if we do."

Harry shivered, "You two are far too alike some times."

Amelia, "Enough whining; go grab your trunk and Hedwig, we are running low on time."

Harry ran back up the stairs grabbed his trunk, the one his Aunt gave to him and said it was his Quidditch trunk, when he played on Puddlemore United. He started to head out of the room when he heard a loud angry hoot from Hedwig. Harry stopped turned will a small blush, "Sorry girl." He opened her cage and Hedwig landed on his shoulder; he put the empty cage on top of his trunk. He ran back down the stairs with all of his stuff.

Amelia huffed, "Finally, now come here and grab a hold of this broom." Harry did as he was told. Then Amelia said, "Director Bones password 331."

Harry felt like he was being picked up with a hook and whirled around for a few minuets until he let go. Amelia managed to land on her feet while Harry landed on his face with Susan lying on top of him. Amelia shook her head, "Looks like we'll have to you on your portkey landing as well, Harry." Susan snickered, so Amelia added, "You as well Susan; now come give Aunty a hug and go enjoy your self at school." The two young kids ran over and gave Amelia a hug before they left for the train with a wave.

Harry walked in a compartment to see Tracy Davis sitting there; he smiled and said, "Hey Tracy, I haven't seen you in a wile."

Tracy laughed, "Yes, what was the last time, oh wait, it was when you seem to forget how to act at a formal dinner and ended up insulting my parents with your lack of manners and bad dinner table conversation."

Harry blushed as he lifted Susan's trunk to the storage place, "Come on Tracy, you're still not made about that; it was my first try and that was like eight months ago."

Tracy and Susan both broke out laughing at Harry's embarrassment. Susan looked at him, "No one's mad, they knew you were learning still but they wanted to make sure you knew what might happen if it was a real dinner."

Harry sat down with a huff, "Ok, ok, I get it, no need to rub it in, geese."

Tracy smiled, "So Harry, Sue what house do you think you are going to be in?"

Susan gave a small frown, "Most likely a puff: I'm not smart enough for a claw, not cunning for Slytherin, and not brave enough for a Gryffindor; I always just hide behind Harry."

Harry's face got determined, "I'll go to what ever house Suzy is in; I have to look out for my family."

Susan blushed and Tracy laughed, "Well I hope I am any house, but the one I am most likely going to be sorted in Slytherin and that will be fun."

Harry looked confused, "Why not, you're a pureblood, aren't you?"

Susan looked at Harry, "Harry, for someone who is so good at talking with people and all the political stuff you really don't read on the future Heirs back round much, do you?"

Harry still looked like he didn't know what was going on, "I guess not Sue."

Susan sighed and opened her mouth but was cut off by Tracy, "Harry my family has been like the Malfoy's are, but my father in his 7th year fell in love with a muggleborn; he was lucky his parents were already dead so no one could remove him from the family, but once he got together with her, all his old 'friends' stopped talking to him because he was a blood traitor and, well, lots of the family's who supported muggle rights still didn't trust him. He spent a good many years with no one but his wife and a kid, until Lady Bones started to come over; since no other house fits me I'll be a half blood in Slytherin and most of there parents don't like mine so it will not be the easiest of times for me."

Harry let out a low growl, "Any one hurts you let me know and I'll help."

Tracy frown just twisted into a smile before she broke out in a laugh, "Harry, if you help me it will make things worse. It is some thing I'll have to take care of my self."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, but if you need any thing just ask; I'd be willing to lend the Davis family the House of Potter's support."

Tracy gave a small smile with a slight blush around her cheeks, "That's sweet Harry, I think that's the nicest thing any one has done for me before."

Susan gave a small chuckle and thought 'Seems Harry is going to have at least one girl with a crush on him before the train ride is out.'

Harry, "Terry, have you learned any spells yet?"

Tracy, "Yes I learned a minor offence of just in case people give me a hard time you know. Ok, here I go, Flipendo." Just as Terry was saying the spell the door opened to there compartment, that caused Terry to move her wand and her head to the door, to see Neville and a girl with big bushy hair standing there. The spell hit Neville, it caused him to fly back and do a back flip before he hit the wall.

Tracy got up pushed by the girl, "Oh my god Neville, are you ok? I was showing Harry a spell and you opened the door. I didn't mean to but I looked over and moved my wand there and then the spell still came out and hit you I swear I really didn't mean to. Please don't be mad Neville."

Harry was laughing in his seat, threw his laughing you could here him say, "Man, Tracy has great lung capacity, she said all that in just one breath."

Tracy growled, "Flipendo." Harry just managed to lean back out of the way only to see another one sent his way. The second one hit him and sent him sliding along the bench, smashing him hard into the window.

Susan looked at the girl who was taking every thing in she smiled, "Hi, I'm Susan Bones; sorry for everyone's lack of manners."

The girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you a muggle born as well? I find all this magic stuff just so fascinating."

Susan, "No, I'm a pureblood so I grew up in a magic house hold."

Tracy looked back, "I'm Tracy Davis, Halfblood. Well, if you want to get technical, I'm a first generation pureblood, since my mom is a muggleborn."

Harry, "And well I have always been told to save the best for last, I am Harry Potter."

Hermione eyes went wide, "Are you really? I mean, I read about you in the rise and fall of Dark Wizards, about your defeat of You-Know-Who."

Harry laughed, "Really? You read about that? Well, isn't that just swell since who was it again that was left alive in that house."

Hermione looked confused not realy just what the question was for, "I'm not sure, it says just you."

Harry now started to growl, "And since a one year old baby can give such a good recount of what happened that book must be just so accurate now get out and come back when you learn that books aren't always right."

Hermione look startled tears starting to form in her eyes before she started to walk away.

Susan glaired at Harry, "That was mean you know."

Harry just turned to Neville who was getting up off the floor, "Neville, your bloody frog is following me again."

Neville gave a weak laugh and sat down next to Tracy, "Yes he has always seemed to like you better than me."

Harry gave a big grin, "So Neville how is my best mate doing."

Neville sighed, "Relieved I got my Hogwarts letter, most of my family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool Pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased; Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Harry sighed, "I've told you Nev you just need more confidence; that's all you are lacking."

Neville gave a small smile, "If you say so."

Harry tried to look important well he said, "Well I do."

The door opened again Harry sighed, "Who is it this time."

Draco stood there at the door, "So it's true, what they say on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed, "Draco, are you retarded or something I just saw you when we were getting are Hogwarts robes; and for your information it is Harry James Edger Bones Potter."

Draco's face started to go red, "Potter are you mocking me?"

Harry turned to his friends, "Quick on the intake isn't he, now Draco leave before you anger the House of Bones, Potter, Longbottom and Davis, as you can tell I can chose my friends quite nicely so please leave."

Draco turned to leave but not before saying, "This isn't over Potter."

Harry poked his head out the door and yelled at Draco, "Oi Malfoy, if you're just going to use my last name use all of it, its Bones Potter, and the polite thing to do would have been to shut the door."

Susan sighed and looked at Harry, "Are you trying to make him mad at you or some thing."

Tracy laughed, "Trying? Since when has Harry ever had to try? oh and do not throw my name around like that I hope he forgot. I'll have to deal with him in my house even worse than before if he remembers."

Harry blushed, "Sorry Tracy."

Susan hit him, "Just don't do it again lug head."

Harry turned to Susan, "Why of course, your highness."

Susan smiled, "You know Harry, I think I like that, keep calling me that."

Harry turned to Neville, "Nev, Women, you can't live with them, and murder is against the law."

Neville laughed, well he laughed more at the fact Harry was being beaten up by two angry witches than his joke.

Harry got out of his carriage to see Hagrid, he bellowed, "Hi ya Harry over here, First years over here, First years over here."

Harry went over and smiled, "Hi ya Hagrid, how are you doing?"

Hagrid had a huge smile, "I'm doin' well, how about yeh?"

Harry, "I'm doing fantastic, thanks."

Hagrid, "Got to get back to it, First years over here, we need yeh in the boats, but no more than 4 to a boat, come one everyone in."

All of the first years were talking amongst them self's each with their own thought on how they get sorted. A Red Hair boy said, "My brothers said we have to fight a troll and what we do depends on the house."

Another boy with glasses said, "I heard we have to write a test and that's how."

One girl wasn't talking about the sorting at all but pointing at the roof, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry laughed it if he had to guess some thing magical would assess their personalities; I mean the houses were divided by personality traits.

Dumbledore stood up, "Now, now before we can eat we must sort the new students. Professor McGonagall, shall we get started?"

Harry was amazed looking at Dumbledore, he look just like Merlin did in all the books he read when he was still with the Dursleys; he also gave out an aura of power and wisdom.

McGonagall walked to the centre of the stage, put a hat down on the stool, and she stepped back wathcing the Hat came to life.

Sorting Hat sang

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands, though I have none

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

McGonagall started to read off the list names she looked down and called, "Black, Regulas."

The entire hall gasped at the name, you could here people saying, "He's going to be a Slytherin with his father being You-Know-Who."

And, "His dad Sirius Black, I hope he's not in my house."

The hat called out Gryffindor, and the hall was silent no one cheer or him as he walked over to the table and sat down, with a frown on his face.

McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry."

The entire hall was silence waiting to see what house would get the legendary Harry Potter.

When Harry sat on the stool and put the hat on, he heard the Hat speaking in his head

Sorting Hat 'Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?'

Harry thought, 'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.'

Sorting Hat said to Harry only, 'Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?'

Harry thought 'Ok hate, and I can not put up with, Draco. I would get kicked out of school for killing the pompous prick; now I was hoping you would do this on your own, but I am going to Hufflepuff.'

Sorting Hat 'And, young Mr. Potter, why is that?'

Harry, ' Susan is my family; I will not risk my family for any thing, I will be there to look out for her and protect her, so you dirty old hat you will put me there or I will show you that Slytherin side you were talking about if you catch my drift.'

Sorting Hat let out a light chuckle 'Now Mr. Potter, you sound just like Lord Slytherin did when they first made Hogwarts but that is a story for another time, what you said is loyalty only suited for,' "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a gasp around the room and a moment of silence before the Hufflepuff tabled exploded in cheers and you could hear people chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry walked over and sat down next to Susan, and whispered, "Aren't they a little too excited for me? Its kinda weird."

Susan laughed, "They are hoping with you here people will stop underestimating us."

Harry grumbled some thing about, "Hard work."

Susan laughed again even harder this time, "Good thing you're a Puff then. House of loyalty and Hard work."

Harry turned away from Susan saying, "Smart Ass."

After the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up, "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!."

Food appeared every where on the table, Harry could see every type of food he could ever want to eat right in front of him. He couldn't help but think about Dumbledore speech though, "Susan, the Headmaster is a bit mad isn't he?"

Ernie, a student who was sitting across the table from Harry, spoke up, "Of course he; is I mean you can't be as smart as he is with out being slightly crazy. I am right?"

Harry smiled, "I guess you are right..."

Ernie blushed, "Name is Ernie Macmillan pureblood heir to Macmillan name sorry about that; forgot my manners."

Harry said, "Its ok Ernie," Harry started to look at all the teachers at the Head table his eyes scanned until he landed on a man with long greasy hair, with a long nose that had a hook like it was broken but not fixed properly. He was glaring at Harry, it sent a small shiver down his spine. He started to look away towards a Man with a turban, he had his back facing towards Harry when his scar started to hurt. "Ow"

A boy sitting beside him with semi long blond hair asked, "You alright?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, but who is the guy sitting beside the man in the turban?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape."

"Thanks, oh I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you."

Harry smiled, "Pleasure is all mine."

Susan looked up at Harry. She had lived with him for over a year now and she could by the way he held his face that some thing was bothering him. "Harry eat some thing." Her tone was light and playful but her eyes held worry and a better tell me later look.

Harry gave her a smile but it was a smile that did not reach the eyes, "Of course dear Aunty."

Susan shook her head, "Well, if she isn't here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, then I will."

Dumbledore got up from his seat, "Now that we have all had a bit to eat I have a few announcements to make: Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that there is no magic in the hallways, and there is also a very long list on his door of items that are contraband, feel free to check it if you would like. The Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason it is forbidden, also this year the 3rd floor corridor to the right-hand side is strictly off limits to all those who do not wish to die a painful and grueling death, and now let us end the night with some magic every sing the Hogwarts school song to their favorite tune."

During the song all Harry could think about was 'this is the most painful thing I have ever had to endure.' He also noticed Professor Snape scowling and leaving out the side door near the head table. 'Man I wish I could be Snape and sneak away right now. I mean who would ever want people to sing the same song to different tunes. God this is bad."

Dumbledore spoke up at the end of the song, "Ahh that brought a tear to my eye, that is true magic; Prefects please lead the first years to their dorms, thank you."

A girl with Pink hair stood up, "Ok you little squirts. I'm Tonks and you are coming with me." They stopped at painting of a fruit bowl after going down some stairs towards the dungeons. She smiled, "We have a nice little advantage to our common room; we have the Kitchens just a 3 min walk away if you get peckish at night, you just have to tickle the pear."

A girl named Laura, if Harry remembered correctly, spoke up, "Miss Tonks, aren't you suppose to be telling us to follow school rules and not break them?"

Tonks snorted and her nose turned into one of a pigs, all the first years laughed, she smiled, "Ya, but where is the fun in that." They walked about 10 feet in front of a suit of armor, Tonks smiled, "Ok this Armor here is are guard you just have to say the password and for now it is Fidelitas Supremus Totus." The armor moved its arm to the side and the wall opened up in it there were stairs going down.

Tonks said, "Just follow me." She took two steps down the stairs before falling the rest of the way. The first years started to poke there head down the stairs when they heard, "I'm ok, just come on down, but try not to do it the way I did; it will be less painful that way."

The group of them had gathered in the Common Room and Tonks stood up in front of a group of the other 7th years almost bouncing she was so excited, "In Hufflepuff we have a buddy system for the first 6 months for the first years, so each of us."

A 7th year behind Tonks said, "Klutz sit down before you hurt us."

Tonks stop moving turned around with her wand pointed at him, "Yes, I may be a Klutz but do you realy want me to show you why I made Head Girl this year?"

A different 7th year boy said, "We figured it was because you like to spread."

Tonks shot him a glare and cut him off with a, "Silencio. You two will be seeing me after we are done here, now each of us has a name and we will come talk to you meet you in common room tomorrow to show you the class rooms and what not, now every one go find yourself a buddy. Watcher Harry you probably don't remember me but I knew you when you were a baby."

Harry's looked at the older girl, "Really? You did?"

Tonks replied, "Yup one day I was watching you and you wouldn't stop crying so I kept trying to make funny faces so you would laugh, but it wasn't working. Then I ended up changing my hair color and then you started clapping and giggling like you knew I could do it all along, so it's because of you I am so good at this." Tonks' hair went threw the color of the rainbow.

Harry laughed, "So how did you know me?"

Tonks face darkened a bit, "My mom's favorite cousin was best friends with your dad so they use to leave me to look after you when they had work or something like that."

Harry smiled, "That's cool, so you are kind of like family then."

Tonks, "Yup, well if you want to be picky I think my mums greats aunt married your great grandfather or some thing like that so there is a blood relations, just distant, distant enough that Pureblood's would let us marry.."

Harry was shocked and didn't know what to say so he changed the subject, "So Tonks, do think you can teach me some spells?"

Tonks laughed, "Squirt, I think you are going to put the puffs on the map. I will but a little bit later I want you to have your first week of lessons so you can get the basics of magical theory first, but right now I am going to bed I am knackered. Meet you tomorrow to show you around the school alright."

Susan ran over to Harry when she could, grabbed his shoulders forced him into a chair and said, "Talk mister."

Harry tried to give her one of his winning smiles, "Talk about what."

Susan growled, "You know what, and that doesn't work on me."

Harry, "I don't know, it's just that when I looked at the Professor Snape my scare stared hurting. I just don't know why, and I am trying to figure it out."

Susan looked pensive, "We could ask aunty."

Harry, "No Sue, I just feel this is some thing I have to figure out. Night, ok."

Harry left Susan and headed up to his dorm most of the other boys were sitting around talking, Harry just said, "Night."

Each of them bit there, "Nights," in return.

Harry looked around. He was standing in the Great Hall, he started to walk towards a bench and he saw a Turban sitting there, and it opened its folding to speak. The way it spoke, though, was in a weird hiss, "Harry Potter, put me on."

Harry didn't know what was happening so he just did what he was told.

Turban, "You must leave Hufflepuff."

Harry, "Why?"

Turban, "It is your destiny. You must transfer to Slytherin, and you must do it now."

Harry tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge it just got heaver and tighter, so he yelled at it, "No I don't want to. I have Susan in my house."

Turban, "You are a fool Harry Potter, she means nothing. You will be great but Slytherin would make you the best."

Harry was about to respond again when he saw Black, and he was laughing at Harry. Harry tried to raise his arms or move but he couldn't. The laugh got louder, and more sinister. Black changed into the professor he saw that was glaring at him, Snape. Professor Snape raised his wand and a Green Curse flew out of it. Once the curse made contact with him he woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily.

AN-

First off I would like to thank my brand new beta reader, for all her hard work dealing with my mumbo jumbo i like to call a story. I would also like thank every one who reviewed and gave me great advice tips or pointed out things i missed you know who you are.

Next chapter some questions about why Dumbledore never took harry back are answered in the next chapter, Please Read & Review

Ok so the new chars or ones that were very few words in the book the list of what house they are in is here

Hufflepuff

Girls

Jones, Megan, Madley, Laura, Midgen, Eloise, Perks, Sally-Anne

Boys

Cadwallader, Barry, Hopkins, Wayne, Potter, Harry, Summers, Alfred

Ravenclaw

Girls

Brocklehurst, Mandy, Li, Su, Turpin, Lisa, MacDougal, Morag

Boys

Cornfoot, Stephen,Entwhistle, Kevin

Gryffindor

Girls

Miller, Dezeray, Nelson, Megan, Robins, Demelza, Lily, Moon

Guys

Shell, Cody, Black, Regulas

Slytherin

Girls

Zabini, Blaise,Davis, Tracy

Guys

Zabini, Derrick


	4. The Meeting with The Headmaster

Disclaimer: Just tell me something, if I owned Harry Potter would I be sitting here writing Fanfiction?

First Day & Meeting the Headmaster

September 2, Monday

Harry was still up from nightmare he had, he tried to go fall back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw that green light, so he decided to get up and start reading the book his mother wrote. He headed down to the common room; he stepped out of the dorm went down a few stairs to the males hall. The males hall if you were just entering went, Right 1st year, left 2nd, then just past the first came the 3rd, then again with the 4th, it went like that all the way to 7 which was at the very end. Harry turned towards the common room; now that it was empty he managed to get a good look around. To his left was the exit to the rest of Hogwarts, and strait across from him was the hall to the girls' dorm. To his right against the wall was a marble fire place with 2 love seats in front of it, the seats were both yellow with a nice cedar wood frame. The room in all sorts of random places had enchanted windows that showed the out side, He knew they were enchanted because there location in the castle would make it impossible for them to actual windows. All four corners of the room had a fairly large round table that looked like it was made out a mahogany, a bench with yellow cushions on it was built out of the wall behind the benches had black padding for it. There was a small bend, enough for 2 people to get through then a curved couch the folded around the table another gap then a similar bench again. After the 2nd bench you were back at a gap then the wall. The centre of the room was fairly empty just a black carpet that with the Hufflepuff crest in yellow, in the centre of it.

Harry thought the room seemed fairly empty, no way there was enough space to sit for the whole house down here, that is when he notice a small panel on the wall, there were 2 buttons on it add; table & chairs, the other button was remove table and chairs. Harry thought this was brilliant; he figured that was if they wanted to have a party, instead of clearing the centre of the room, you just had to use the control panel. Since the corners and the fireplace were still there he figured those were the only things that couldn't be moved.

Harry headed over to the seats in front of the fire place and opened up his book.

_Table of Contents_

_Intro Pages 2-4_

_Defence against the Dark Arts Pages 5-20_

_Charms Pages 21-33_

_Transfiguration Theory Pages 34-40_

_Similar Transfiguration Pages 41-58_

_Potions Pages 59-63_

Harry went the section about Defense because, with the way Malfoy had been acting, he figured he was going to need to defend him self sooner rather than later.

_**Expelliarmus, The Disarming spell**_

_Pronounced ex-pel-ee-AR-mus_

_Expelliarmus is a basic defence spell with a very easy wand move meant. The movement is just a flick of the wrist, how well the spell works depends on the power you put into it and how fast and quick your wrist snap is. You have to be careful you do not put your whole arm into it; if you do you aim will be off as well as severely weakening the spell. If some one casts a Protego or any spell with that name, the Expelliarmus will not be able to hit the target._

The book proceeded to go into a more in-depth detail about the spell, like handy times to use it, how it works, and the color; it was mostly just 4 more pages of what the first paragraph said.

Harry started practicing the spell he had been up for about 15 min when he heard the sound of some one falling down the stairs, he turned startled, "Expelliarmus." The spell jumped out of his wand and hit the fall heap of a woman with pink hair on the ground.

Tonks growled, "Watcher Harry, and damn it; isn't it enough that I fell down those blasted stairs again and now I have to get disarmed by you, but on another note nice spell, not many first years can do that."

Harry blushed, "I umm just learned it Tonks."

"Good great for you, I came here to wake you up but since you are already up lets go do some minor exploring and then go get some food."

Harry and Tonks were walking up a stair case when they stopped suddenly Tonks turned to him, "Ok Harry this is the 3rd floor so if you find you self here just head back down the stairs or go on up to the next level and never ever let Filtch see you here he would hang you by your finger nails."

They pair heard a gleeful chuckle behind them, "AA, if it isn't a first year going out of bounds; going to cause trouble boy, I will have you in detention for this."

Tonks stood in front of him waving her hands, "Yoo-hoo Filtch, I am head girl so I am allowed to be out of bed at this time and have a student with me, so why don't you go back to your mopping- I mean patrolling."

Filtch looked at harry and smiled, "Boy I can not wait to catch out near this hall again when miss head girl is not around to save you, then we will have some fun in the dungeons."

Tonks growled, "Filch leave him alone it's his first day."

The man walked away Harry notices he had a slight limp, as he did so. Harry looked at Tonks, "Umm Tonks I am feeling find of hungry."

Tonks put her arm around him and smiled, "Alright, Cutie, let's go get some food maybe. Your girl friend is there, you know, the Red head."

Harry blushed, his face fully red. No one had ever called him cute before and the question about his sister was just embarrassing, "No Tonks, she is my sister."

Tonks' smile grew; she leaned down and purred into his ear, "Perfect for me."

Harry's face went even redder than before and Tonks laughed, Harry wasn't sure if she was serious or joking so he asked.

"Sure I'm joking, unless you want to; I mean come on who wouldn't want to pop the Boy-who-lived cherry."

Harry's face was still full red with a blush but now it had a frown on it as well he thought, 'just because I am boy who lived eh.'

Tonks notices this she smiled at him, "Harry, you're a nice kid but you're 11 and, well, I'm 17, I wouldn't mind becoming Harry James Edger Bones Potter's friend, but at your age kid I would sleep with you to sleep with the boy who lived. You may not like it now but in a year or 2 you wont care, you will just be happy to be getting it."

Harry looked at her, "You're a very honest person, you know that."

Tonks gave him a saucy smile, "Only some times Harry, I was almost a Slytherin like most of my mom's family."

Harry didn't even realize they were in the great hall, what brought this realization on to him was some male at Gryffindor table said, "Tonks why don't you leave the boy and give this man another test drive."

Tonks glared at him, "Driver, detention tonight with Professor Snape; I will be informing him."

The boy's face paled, "If it gets me another wild night with you, I would be down for one night with the git."

Too bad for the boy in question because Professor Snape had heard this comment, he had a sneer on his face, "Well let us see Mr. Driver, that is a week for Lewd comments, another week for doing it in front of the first years, no need to poison their minds any faster, lets see a week for disrespecting the head girl, and 2 weeks for insulting a Professor, also it will be 50 points for each week of detention I just gave you so 250 points, looks like Gryffindor will be starting the year with negative 150 points pity."

Tonks smiled, "Thanks Professor, but I could have handled it."

Snape turned to her, "Miss Tonks, I am sure you could have if it was a duel or a brewing completion but you are far to lenient when in a potion of authority make them respect you dear or else 'you' will get none at all." Snape seem to have put extra emphasis on the word you, like some thing about Tonks made most of the older students dislike her.

Tonks gave a small bow of her head, "Of coarse sir, you're right; I will try to be more strict sir."

Snape gave her a nod before heading to the head table. Harry turned to Tonks, "Umm Tonks you have this gleam of respect for the man, but from what I heard he's not that nice."

Tonks didn't even look at him when she said, "Harry that man has done a lot for me, he will always have my respect, and I will always try to help him the best that I can. Now, I see Susan so go and talk with her."

Harry was shocked as he headed over to Susan; Tonks had never been so cold before. 'Ok note to self do not bad mouth Snape to Tonks.'

Susan smiled and started talking in a fast and excited pace, "Morning Harry, we should be getting our class schedule today, ooo I can not wait to start learning magic."

Harry laughed, "Susan, if you get any more excited about school, I should think the hat made a mistake and you should be in Ravenclaw."

Susan blushed, and started to stare at her food. Harry looked past her at the Slytherin table where he saw Tracy sitting there eating her food and looking around her nervously. The next thing he saw was some of the other first years sit down on ether side of her. At first Harry was relived because he thought she made some friends, but that was soon proven wrong. It was a minor change but Harry noticed it; Tracy's back became stiff and her body began to shake very slightly like she was trying to hold back tears. The two boys had their hands on her shoulders and when they got up a moment later, Tracy's face went into her plate of food. Harry's body started to shake he was so angry. Susan, who was sitting across from Harry, noticed it as well, but she didn't know the reason.

Justin who was sitting beside Harry put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Harry I know you want to do something, I do as well, but those were 3rd years, and we don't know any magic yet."

Harry let out a small growl, "I know some."

Susan looked back and saw Tracy cleaning off her face, she looked back at Harry, "Harry you know as well as I do that if we get involved, it will make things worse in her common room, where we can't help her."

Justin nodded his head, "You guys were friends before coming here right? Well so was I; she went to same muggle school I did, so trust her to ask for help if she needs it."

Harry looked shocked; he didn't know Tracy went to muggle school before Hogwarts. "Really, you guys were friends?"

Justin replied, "Ya, it was weird, one day she started talking to me. I had no idea, well I do now; she must of known I was a wizard, but I also use to tutor her. Well I was accepted to Eton you know."

Harry's eyes brows rose in surprise, "And you aren't in Ravenclaw?"

Justin gave a small laugh, "Please I'm not naturally smart, I had to work hard to be considered as smart as I was, so I guess that's why I am here, you know the house of the hard working."

Susan laughed, "I guess so, you can be apart of are group to change the way Hufflepuff is seen, since it is going to be a lot of hard work."

Harry gave a small smile before he look over towards Tracy again but now she was gone. 'I hope she is Ok, I don't want to see her get hurt.'

Professor Sprout came around and smiled at the 3 kids, "Here you three go, your class schedules, any questions ask me or your buddy."

Harry opened his;

On Monday he had Muggleborn class intro to wizarding, then a break then Defence against the Dark arts with Ravenclaws followed by lunch then to finnish the day double Charms with Slytherins

On Tuesdays started off with Herboligy with the Gryffindors then a spare and after lunch he had Double Potions with Ravenclaw.

Wednesday was History with Slytherins, then Charms with Ravenclaw, then after lunch was Double Transfigeration with Gryffindors and Wednesday at Midnight they had Astronomy

Thursday was the same as Tuesday

Friday started off with Transfigeration with Gryffindors followed by History with the Slytherins lastly with Double Defence against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw.

Harry turned to Proff. Sprout and said, "Umm Ma'am, I don't need the muggleborn class; Madam Bones gave me an education on it when she took me in."

Proff. Sprout gave Harry a smile, "Why of course, dear, I will talk to the headmaster about it. Oh that reminds, me the headmaster wanted to talk to you before you go to bed tonight; the password is Lemon drop, have a good day dear."

Harry turned to Susan, "Think I should write Aunty about this, I mean, I haven't done any thing wrong have I?"

Susan replied, "No Harry, you haven't. Why don't you go see him now and I will go write Aunty Amelia."

Harry nodded and turned to Justin, "Hey, Justin, you seen Tonks or happen to know where the Headmasters Office is?"

Justin, "I don't know where his Office is but Tonks is sitting down the table at bit, eating."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Justin." He got up and started to head towards Tonks when he walked into some one. The some one he walked into was well built, so Harry just bounced off of him and hit the ground with a thud. He looked up to see the smiling form of the blonde haired 3rd year Hufflepuff who was top of his year named Cedric Diggory.

Cedric chuckled at Harry and offered his hand, as Harry was standing up he said, "So Harry where are you in a rush to right now?"

Harry blushed at the fact he fell so easily, "I was just going to ask Tonks if she could show me where the Headmasters office is."

Cedric gave another smile, a smile that already, at his age, made the girls blush and some times swoon. Harry figured in a few years he will give that fraud Lockhart a run for his money at Witch Weekly's best smile award. "She's a bit busy planning out the prefect meeting right now so how about I take you there?"

Harry gave Cedric his own smile, "Thanks Ced, you don't mind if I call you Ced right?"

Cedric gave a wave of his hand to indicate that Harry should follow. "Naa Harry I don't mind; so what do you think of the castle so far?"

Harry gave a wide smile and started to babble about all the things he loved about it, but if you looked closely you could tell he was trying to ignore every one pointing and whispering to each other. Before he knew it Cedric said, "And that Gargoyle there is the entrance to his office, just say the password and it will move out of the way, oh and Harry the whispers will die down in a few weeks so just relax; things will get better, trust me."

Harry looked at the older boy with respect, "Thank you Cedric," Harry walked up to the Gargoyle and said, "um mm Lemon Drops?"

The Gargoyle raised one of his stone eye brows at him as if to say, "Are you telling me or asking me child." before it moved and a spiral stair case sprang from where it was a second ago. Harry walked up the stairs slow nervous to be meeting the most powerful wizard in the UK and arguably the world, on his first day of school, he hadn't even had classes yet so he had no idea what the Headmaster wanted.

Harry had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard a friendly voice call, "Aaaa Mr. Potter you are here a lot earlier than I expected, but that is ok, come in, sit down," Harry walked up and opened the oak door opens into a large and beautiful circular room with windows. Harry let his eyes wonder to a window which faced east with a view of some of the mountains surrounding the castle. His eyes then went to another window that showed a view of the Quidditch pitch. Harry then started to look around the room; the walls of the office are covered with portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. The wall immediately behind the Headmaster's desk has a shelf holding the Sorting Hat. Gryffindor's sword is kept in a glass case beside the Sorting Hat. Another wall of the office holds a fireplace that can be connected to the Floo Network when needed.

The Headmaster's desk is an enormous, claw-footed affair that was highly polished, though naturally it was also covered with papers, at the side of the desk there was a kept a silver ink pot with a handsome scarlet quill, that Harry though could be a phoenix feather. His eyes started to look at a number of spindly-legged tables supporting various curious silver instruments. The last thing Harry saw a golden perch that had the most beautiful thing in the world on it a Phoenix. The phoenix had crimson feathers on its body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak are gleaming gold and its eyes are black.

The Headmaster gave Harry a smile and spoke in a voice that just made him think of a friendly grandfather, "Sit down Harry sit down would you like a lemon drop."

Harry replied politely, "No, thank you, sir."

The Headmaster spoke after a moment, "Now Harry, I have some concerns. Our records say you are staying with your aunt and uncle, but when we went there you weren't there we were worried."

Harry's face fell there was small undertones of anger in his voice as well, "With all due respect, Sir, that house was the worst place in the world; they are the worst type of people."

The Headmaster looked at Harry, "Surely it wasn't that bad Harry, but you were put there for a reason. As you know by now, Voldemort killed your parents and your mother, before she died, put and ancient blood protection on you that would protect you from most spells and harm but it must be recharged at your aunts house, it was to keep you safe not only at home but here as well I fear the blood protection is too thin now."

Harry's face started to show some more traces of anger he slammed his fists down on the table, "I do not want to go back there."

The Headmaster shook his head and he replied, "Harry, my boy, I would not dream of sending you back there against your will."

All the anger Harry had been feeling a disappeared, "Really, I don't have to go back there?"

"No, Harry, you don't but I do want you to think about it the extra protections from former death eaters would always be useful. You can never have too many, what is the saying, aces in the whole?"

Harry looked at the old Headmaster, "I will think about it, Sir, but I don't think I will need it. I Promise you sir, I will think about it."

Headmaster gave the child another smile, "That my dear child is all I can ask. Now, I am sure your friends are looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you."

Dinner had just finished and Albus was heading back to his office. He walked in through the door to see one Amelia Bones sitting behind his desk.

Amelia spoke first, "Albus sit down, we need to have a talk."

Albus gave Amelia a smile, "Why dear Amelia Bones, Gryffindor class of 72, but I do believe that you are in my seat."

Amelia let out a low growl, "In this case, Albus I am the teacher and you are the student, so sit."

Albus sat down in the same seat that Harry had earlier occupied, "So dear Director Bones, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Amelia frowned at Albus, "It's a warning Albus. I am not one to blackmail but I found the will of James and Lilly Potter. The real one, not the one you read and witness, which is illegal to do both, that's the first law you broke. The second was making your self the magical guarding of Harry when it was suppose to be Sirius or Frank & Alas; then go to a member of the Bones. The will also said that there should be no reason that Harry should ever go to the Dursleys, and since you left him there, it is your fault he got abused, so that is another law you broke now. Albus, what do you have to say for your self?"

Albus said in a slow voice filled with emotion, "I didn't know it was that bad. I swear to you, I didn't know; if I did I would have taken him in my self."

Amelia frowned, "The only reason you are not in jail is that I also know of the blood wards and the protection it would offer him in the magical world, but in this case the cost is just too high. Now, this is my warning Albus, you try to manipulate him into going back and I will make sure you go to jail for your crimes."

Albus winced at that, "My dear Director Bones, I would do no such thing."

Amelia stood up, "Good. Class dismiss, see you around Headmaster, and make sure the boy doesn't do any thing stupid; he is prone to finding trouble."

Albus smiled, "My Dear Amelia, I will do my best."

ooc:

sorry for the slight delay with the chapter but well I had a perferated Ulcer that I had to get operated on, but now that I am mostly better i should be updating more regulary again. Please let me know what you think of the puff common room i rather liked it i guess that is why i wrote it lol.

Please Read and Review they are the writters life blood on that note;

I would like to thank the reviews njferrell, domino nex, Lientjuhh, Xmen583 for reviewing all my chapters so far.


	5. First Week

First week of Classes

September 3 Tuesday

Today Harry was not the first to wake up. In fact, Ernie had to come over and wake him up. "Hey Harry, don't want to be late for our head of house's own class. Breakfast will be over in thirty, so you might have just enough time to grab some thing and head down to class."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Ernie." He got up, rushed to get changed, and hurried his way to the great hall. He wasn't really looking where he was going so he ended up taking a wrong stair case, but that wasn't really his fault since there was there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts. There were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. When Harry reached the top he looked around and thought, 'this isn't the great hall, and its so empty what would any part of the school be this empty doesn't make any sense.' He started to walk down the hall when he saw Professor Quirrell down the hall.

The Proff smiled and managed to stutter out, "W-wwhy Mister Potttter, this corridor is out of bounds. I will give you a warning this once, but next time its detention."

Harry nodded quickly and started to babble as he started to back up, "Yes, sir. I didn't mean to, sir. I just got turned around. Won't happen again sir. I will be extra careful next time, sir. I will be going to class now, sir." Harry sprinted back down the stairs and out to the green house. He walked in just before class started breathing hard.

Neville turned to Harry, "You okay there mate?"

Susan smiled, "He's fine Neville. He just saw me and now he's breathless."

Neville chuckled, and Harry glared, "So funny Sue, in fact it was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Neville looked at Harry, "Harry, I hate to say this man, but, that was a bad, I mean lame bad."

Harry gave a friendly glare to Neville, when Professor Sprout called attention to the front of the class. Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house, was a squat little witch with fly-away gray hair.

Harry, Neville, and Susan were walking out of the class, and Harry gave an exasperated sigh, "Man, I thought first day of classes would be fun, but nooo all it was, was safety stuff. I mean how boring can you get?"

Neville replied, "Umm, Harry, I think the saying goes, safety first."

Harry looked over at the boy, his face stone cold as he said, "Yeah, but Nev, safety is boring."

"Yeah, but you're alive."

"Ah, Nev, you're thinking too much. Anyway, what's the point in being alive if you're bored? What class do you have next?"

"Umm, I have Charms with the Slytherins."

Harry laughed, "Have fun mate."

Susan turned to Harry, "Harry, when you didn't show up at breakfast, your owl came and left a message from Hagrid to see him during our spare time. I said we would be there."

Harry grinned, "Great, let's go see him."

Neville face fell to a frown, "Oh, have fun you guys. I'll just get going to class while you all get to party it up."

"Damn right we will, Neville." Harry and Susan gave Neville a wave good bye as they headed down to Hagrid's hut.

Harry knocked on the door, only to have when it opened and an enormous black boarhound come bounding out, pinning him to the ground before Hagrid could grab a hold of him. At first Harry was scared since this dog was almost the same size he was, but that passed as soon as the giant dog started to lick his face.

Hagrid looked at what was going on and grabbed the dog's collar to pull him off. "Sorry about tha' Harry, Fang got away from me, but any how he is jus' a great big baby wouldn' hurt a fly."

Harry felt the slobber from the dog run down his face; he looked at his silk robes, and sighed. He was about to rub the slobber onto his robes when an idea came to him. He got up stood behind Susan and used the back of her robe to dry off his face.

"Darn it Harry, now I have to get changed. Why couldn't you do that to your own robes?"

Harry gave her a look that said 'are you a retard' and pointed to himself, "Silk," He then pointed to Susan, "Not silk."

"Damn prissy boy."

Hagrid spoke as if nothing had happened, "Come in yeh two, I made us some rock cakes; come try some."

Harry picked one up and took a bite. Before his mouth was even finished closing he could feel the substance in his mouth took the name rock cake and turned the name of it literal. Harry put the rock cake back on the table; there wasn't even a dent in it.

Susan went to pick on up, but Harry put his hand in front of hers and gave a small shake of his head. She pulled her arm back and put it back in her lap.

Harry look at Hagrid, "So, I'm not sure if I introduced you guys yet, but Hagrid this is my sister Susan."

Hagrid looked curious. "I thought the Potter's only had yeh Harry."

Harry laughed, "Not by blood, Hagrid. She's my adopted sister."

"Oh I see. So Harry, Susan how are yeh likin' the castle so far."

Susan was the first to respond, "I love it. I mean, now I don't have to put up with his ugly mug so much." Gesturing towards Harry.

Harry glared, "Sue, you wish you look half as good as I do."

Hagrid let out a laugh it was so loud and deep Harry left it in his bones. "The way yeh two act around each other reminds me o' the way James an' Lily use to act around each other."

Harry and Susan looked at each other than back at Hagrid and said at the same time, "Ewwww, that's gross."

Harry looked down at the table and saw a paper from a few weeks ago; the front page is break in at Gringots. When Hagrid looked away Harry grabbed the paper then said, "Hagrid we have got to get ready for our next class and meet up with some of our friends from other houses."

Hagrid turned back, "Aye Harry, go enjoy yer self, but do try to stay out o' trouble tha's some thin' yer father could never do."

Harry gave Hagrid a sly smile, "Who, me? Trouble? Never."

Susan looked over at Harry after they were inside the school, "So what did you see that made you want to leave so fast?"

Harry looked around, "Not here, it's too quiet. Someone could easily over hear us. Let's wait until class is, out then I'll tell you in the hall. We'll we walk to the great hall."

Susan gave Harry a look. "Okay Mr. James Bond, we'll play your little secret agent game."

20 min later

Harry and Susan were walking around the school and they had just passed the charms class when the bell sounded. Harry thought, 'Why do they call it a bell? It doesn't ring; it's more of a beep or a gong sound.' Students started to file out of all the class rooms near them, Harry turned to Susan talking in a voice that was above a whisper but below normal conversation level. "Remember what day we went to Diagon Ally?"

"Yeah, it was on your birthday." She looked skeptical.

Harry handed her the paper he had. "Well look at this."

Susan let out a whistle, "That's kind of odd. I mean Gringots is one of the hardest places to break into in the world, let alone the U. K. I think the only place that might be more secured is Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, "That's exactly what Hagrid said before he emptied that vault."

Susan eyes went wide, "You mean Hagrid emptied a vault that was broken into later that same day, and that he said it was Hogwarts business?"

Harry gave a low grin, "Yes, yes he did."

"I wonder what it is."

"Same here but I am not sure how we're going to find out. I mean it's not like we can ask a teacher." Harry could feel some one listening in to their conversation, he turned around to try and see if he could notice anything. He thought he saw some one duck around a corner, but he wasn't sure.

"Harry what are you doing?"

Harry turned back to Susan, missing the form of a Gryffindor ducking out form behind a suit of armor. "I am not sure, but I could have sworn some one was listening to us."

Susan sighed, "Harry, you are far too paranoid."

Just then the pair heard their names being called and they turned to see Neville come running up behind them. "Hey guys, how was your visit to Hagrid's?"

Harry smiled, "It was good; we learned a lot."

"But you weren't in class."

"A great man by the name of Mark Twain once said 'never let school interfere with your education'."

Susan slapped Harry on the arm, "Stop, channeling Aunty Ami."

The trio had just reached the great Hall so the group said there goodbyes, and Neville headed to the Gryffindor table with Harry and Susan going towards the Hufflepuff table.

Harry sat down, and was about to put a bite of food in his mouth when a voice behind him shouted, "WATCHER Harry!!"

Harry spat his food out of his mouth in surprise. He was lucky that Susan had bent down and it missed her, but he was not so lucky because it reached the Ravenclaw table and hit a student whose name Harry, thought, was Stephen Cornfoot.

Stephen stood up turned around glared at Harry, "Damn it Potter, how dare you do this to the House of Cornfoot Difflindo?"

Harry and Tonks both moved out of the way but a student behind them was not so lucky. Harry didn't know who it was but they did a nice flip over there house table. Tonks was about to open her mouth, but Harry beat her to it, "House of Cornfoot, never heard of it, so must not be that important, but let me check. Hey Malfoy, you ever heard of the house of Cornfoot?"

Malfoy drawled from his seat, "Please Potter, their political influence is almost none. Their holding in businesses could easily be bought out by the Potters and you wouldn't even feel a dent in your vault. They're just a class or 2 above the Weasley's in finance, but I even have more respect for him since, for all their faults, the Weasley's are as pure of blood as you can get with out it getting," Draco paused for a moment to find the right word, "Weird. Then there's Cornfoot here, who is only a 3rd generation pureblood; pathetic."

Harry smiled, "So now Stephen, please sit down before you embarrass your self farther."

Tonks glared and said in a voice loud enough the whole hall could hear, "Stephen a weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape or Filtch. I'll let the Professor decide if he wants to have you or not." Tonks then pushed Harry over and sat down beside him, she lowered her voice so only the people around her could hear, "Damn it Harry, did you have to goad him like that?"

Harry frowned, "Well, did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

Tonks raised her hands in defeat, "I guess you're right, but I am here to save you from life of hell in Professor Snape's class. Have you read the whole text yet?"

"Yea I have, Tonks; why?"

Tonks let out a sigh of relief, "Good you should be fine, but I have got to go and talk to Professor Snape before your class with him." She then got up and left leaving behind a very confused Harry.

Harry and Susan sat down in the potions lab after they arrived a few minutes before the class was set to begin.

Snape walked in to the classroom and you could feel the room's temperature fall. Snape turned towards the class; it seemed like he was able to meet all there eyes at once. Snape, like Sprout, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Sprout, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity."

Harry sat there looking at the Professor, not sure what to say, so he chose to say nothing.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word; Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death..."

When no one spoke or moved, "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry responded slowly, "I think it makes a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Sir."

Snape had a thin smile form on his face, "Well Mr. Potter it looks like you got your mother's brain and your father's looks. We will just have to wait and see if you have your father's ego and trouble making ability's. Mr. Cornfoot, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

Snape's face curled into a sneer. Stephen had almost literally started shaking in his seat as Snape spoke, "Not having a very good day. Your surprise attack on Mr. Potter failed and embarrassed you in front of the school. Now you can't answer a simple question. Mr. Potter do you know the answer?"

"Yes, Sir, it can be found in the stomach of a goat."

"Five points from Ravenclaw and five points to Hufflepuff. Now Mr. Potter, what is it used for?"

"It can cure most poisons, Sir."

"Very good take 5 more points. Now Mr Cornfoot shall we try again? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Stephen shot a glare at Harry as he replied threw clenched teeth, "I don't know, Sir."

"Clearly Mr. Cornfoot was put in the wrong house. He certainly is stupid enough for Gryffindor, and if Longbottom is brave enough for the house then you certainly are as well. Mr. Potter do you care to enlighten us with the answer?"

Harry had a feeling that, with the way Snape had been teasing Stephen, he had just made an enemy for life. He opened his mouth, "Yes Sir, they are the same thing. I think they also go by the name of aconite."

"Very good, Potter. Maybe there is hope for Hufflepuff out side of Ms. Tonks and Mr. Diggory yet." His glare turned hard as he snapped to the rest of the class, "Why aren't you all writing this down?!" All the students in the class began rustling around going for their books, quills, and paper.

Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Ravenclaw House for your cheek, Cornfoot." The rest of the class Professor Snape went over different plants and their properties, and started on the basics of how they react with each other.

Harry and Susan were leaving the class when Stephen walked up to them, "Potter, I will get even with you for this. How dare you make me look like a fool in front of the class; how dare you."

Harry sighed, "Hey Stephen, it's not my fault you didn't know the answers."

Stephen raised his wand, but before he could shout a spell, Snape appeared behind him and said, "Mr. Cornfoot, I do believe you are trying to fight in the halls. That is another week of detention; make sure you are in my office at seven. Don't be late or there will be even more added."

Wednesday September 4

Harry managed to get up on time today, so he headed down to breakfast with Susan. While they were eating Susan was talking about, "Harry I am so pumped for Charms today. I mean our first class where we can do wand work. I wonder how good of a teacher Professor Flitwick is."

"Well, he is a former dueling champion, but I heard we have a Student teacher for that class. He's Flitwick's apprentice and his name is Professor McEwen."

"I wonder if he is any good…"

"Should be. He is the only student Flitwick has ever taken, but that is our second class, first is History of Magic."

Harry arrived in class and not five minutes after it started, he found him self passed out on his desk. At the end of class Susan woke him up with a scowl, "Damn it Harry; get up already. I took notes for the both of us."

Harry gave Susan and half awake sloppy smile, "Thanks Sue. I did want to stay away but his voice is just so boring."

It was now time for Charms to start. McEwen walked to the front of the class, and started off rather nervously, "Okay, Class I am Peter McEwen, but you can all just call me Peter since I am only twenty-one; not too much older than some of the school." It seemed at this point all his nervousness just faded away.

"To start class I am going to go over some different types of magic. We have many names for the same thing: Charms Hexes, and Curses are all the same thing in basics, but we call protective spells and every day spells Charms. We give offensive spells the name Hexes. Some of them can be mild and some of them can be quite vicious and Dangerous. The ones that are dark arts called hexes are spells that at one point in time were consider light magic, but not any more. Curses tend to be for the most Dangerous and brutal type of magic from the painful borderline dark curse like the Bone Breaker or full on Dark Arts like the blood boiling Curse to even the Unforgivable like the Killing Curse."

Peter paused for a second and started to walk around as he spoke up again, "So with that said your Defense Coarse and Charms courses are very close to the same course; just we tend to cover some of the more mundane spells here. Now the other type of wand magic we cover here is Transfiguration, in the early years you have incantations to do things but later on Transfiguration is all to do with intent and will, but I will not be going into details on that since this is not that class.

"But there is lots of other kind of magic that we do not teach here. In Canada there is the leading runic school of magic in the world, so while we teach ancient ruins here, it is basic first year stuff for the students in runic magic. The U.S has the elemental school of magic people from all over the world who have the ability to manipulate an element go to learn how to do it. Durmstrang has the Dark Arts courses. There is a school in the jungles of South America and it teaches the Black Arts like necromancy and demon summoning. The school in France has educate courses, and I know kind of weird that is a course but it is there. And Australia has a course on Summoning; not demon summoning but how to summon from the light side of the spectrum. In Britain it is still called Dark Arts but it is not. Now the last type of magic is only rumored, but it is called divine Magic. Now there are holy warriors of the cloth who use this magic to summon angels and to heal almost any ailment. Again this is only rumored as the church has never conformed this.

"And those are the different types of magic us Humans can use. There is, of course, Demon Magic and Elf magic and Goblins, and a bunch more but those you will learn about in Defense. Then again, most of those lessons you will be having me teaching them and, I will also be teaching some history courses throughout the year; mostly on the other magical schools in the world. Now does any one have any questions for me?"

Terry raised his hand, "Sir, I don't recognize your accent, where are you from?"

The nervousness that was in Peter's voice at the start of class was back again, "Umm… well I was born in the U.S but I went to school in Canada for three years before I spent my last year of school in France. Then I did some traveling after around the world to learn more then moved up there so it is a mix of a lot of places, but umm now is there any questions about the lesson."

A Ravenclaw girl, Mandy spoke up now, "Sir, why doesn't Hogwarts do any thing like that?"

Peter smiled seemingly happy to be off the topic of him self, "Well you see in those school the specialty course's have about 10-15% of students from there own country, because well not every one is able to do it. Elementals have to be born. Runic you have to have control over your magic that would rival the headmaster. Yes I have better control but he still has way more power. Summoning make one mistake and it could cost your life. And since the schools are split like this, the magical education that the normal students get is far lower than the education that you get at Hogwarts since we concentrate on the magic that every one can do."

The bell ran right at the end of his speech. Peter bid farewell to his students and was out the door before most of them were.

Harry chuckled, "Hey, he sure seemed to be in a rush to get out of here. Come on, let's go. I'm beat, and we've got some homework to do."

Ernie pointed his figure at Harry and shouted, "Traitor, Traitor we have a traitor to the Hufflepuff house wanting to do homework!"

Justin laughed, "Or you could say he is just trying to work hard which is our house trait."

Ernie turned to glare, with a pout on his, face towards Justin, "Traitor, you are supposed to be on my side; you know, best friend."

Susan looked at Harry, "Yeah Harry, what's wrong with you? We still have another class."

Ernie look at Harry and stated in an over-dramatic fashion, "And lunch, how could you forget about lunch? I don't know you any more." He then grabbed a laughing Justin and stormed off.

Hannah asked, "Was he joking?"

Harry replied to her, "Yeah, I think he was. Oh and Sues, I am not sure, but I just felt kind of weird in there; not bad weird but good weird, weird right?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno all I feel is hungry."

Friday,September 7

Harry sat down at breakfast and was getting some food when he felt some one trying to sneak up on him. He knew the person was Tonks because he heard her stumble a bit, and with out looking back he said, "Hi Tonks, what's up?"

Tonks sat down beside him, "Awww Harry, you're no fun, but I heard you felt some thing weird about our dreamy hunk of student charms Professor. I mean gawd he is such a hottie, but I'm off topic. You probably don't want to hear about all my dirty dreams, or do you, are you into that sort of thing, I bet you are, dirty dirty boy, but I am not one to talk about them, or am I but I got off topic. Every time I walk by him I seem to change back to my normal form, I don't know why, but I do. Just some more food for your thought, oh look, food." Tonks finally stopped talking to eat.

Harry was impressed, "Tonks, did you even breath when you were speaking? No, I am not into that sort of thing; I am freaking eleven." Tonks just shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, Tonks, what do you say after last class we follow him to see where he rush's off to? I have Defense so Quirrell is last and he is too busy jumping from his shadow all the time, so I can cut out early."

"Great; I have charms last and he is teaching next door with some second years so we will wait outside for him. I don't think he's doing any thing, but hey, it will be fun test out my stealth tracking, for when I become an Auror."

"I dunno there is something off about him, and I want to find out what, but I have to get to Transfig. Now there is a hot teacher, Professor Verdier, she's like twenty-six."

"Bah men are always thinking with the wrong head."

Harry sighed as he started to head to class muttering, "I can never seem to get the better of her."

Professor Verdier walked into class and she had a sharp look in here eye, as if she was daring a student to cross her, "As Professor McGonagall said yesterday, there will be no tolerance for those fooling around, but today we are going to start on what is called similar transfiguration, it is when you change one thing into something else that is similar. Today it is a toothpick into a match, since they are both around the same size and wooden. You will find that in the higher years that transliteration is a subject that dose not require incantations but intent and to visualize the change, but since you are all first years you will use the spell is Adaequo Verto, now class get to work."

By the end of class Hermione and Harry were the farthest; they got their round tooth pick's side to become flat and rectangle like. Professor Verdier awards them both ten points and dismissed the class with a huff.

Harry's next class, he was slightly afraid for Binns was the most boring teacher ever, the whole class fell asleep during the first lesson, and well this second lesson was much of the same. The moment he starting talking it was like a lullaby, in ten minutes 90% of the class was asleep.

After that was an uneventful lunch that went into what Harry now had to say was his least favorite class Defense. Well the subject interested him, but how the whole room smelled of garlic and other things Harry wasn't quite sure of, was one of the most pain full things ever. It wasn't like he could even learn any thing in there. The explanations were bloody hard to understand through the constant stuttering. When the time came for Harry to leave he just got up and walked out the door Quirrell didn't even see him do it, that man was bad at being paranoid.

About ten min to the end of class Tonks came out and tossed Harry a mirror. He looked at it, "What's this Tonks?"

Tonks smiled, "Oh, I got them from my mom; she said someone she new made them when they were kids, but there like muggle walkie talkies. You just say my name and poof I will appear."

Harry look sceptical, "I don't think you could do that in Hogwarts."

Tonks laughed, "In the mirror dummy. Okay, so we will take turns following him. You start since I know a lot of short cuts, then we trade off and we use the mirrors to tell each other what direction he is going. Sound good?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, that sounds good, so I will just lean on the wall and look cool until he comes out."

Tonks pinched his cheeks, "Harry you are far too cute, you know that, right?"

Harry blushed and was going to reply when Tonks skipped away. 'Really, she is skipping, some times I wonder how that girl became head girl.'

When it was time for the Peter to come out of the class, they started following him. There was more than a few times when Harry was barely able to find the right pathways with Tonks' help to catch back up with him. In the end he ended up going to the 3rd floor corridor. He walked up and into a small archway, a white light formed on his fingers. He drew an arc, the wall disappeared, and there was a door there. He opened it and walked in.

Harry looked over at Tonks, "What do you think he is doing up here?"

"I don't know but I think your right now; there is some thing fishy going on."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Open the door."

"Um… I don't think he would kill us, do you?"

"I dunno, but I want to find out too badly to care. How are we going to open this door? I mean he must have tons of protections spells on it, and since I am no warder I don't even know if I cast a spell that it would cause an alarm to go off. That white glow on his fingers, unless I am wrong, that was soul magic; almost impossible to learn since, well, only priests know how to do it, and he is definitely not a priest. If we need soul magic to open it then there is no way even the Headmaster could get in."

Harry looked at her, "Why don't we just try the door first?"

Tonks looked at him like he was dumb, "Well because that would be too easy, and we can't have things being to easy. I mean he's sneaking off in a forbidden area and using a stone wall to hide the room he must have more than just that."

Harry reached out to the wooden door and pulled the handle; it opened. When they looked in they saw Peter sitting in the middle of the room in a pentagram, each point of it had a candle. Peter was sitting in the middle of it; he had his shirt off and you could see glowing runes all over his body, they were glowing an off green color.

Harry looked at Tonks, "What is that?"

Tonks eyes were wide, "Harry, I have no idea. I have never seen or heard of any one who managed to have actual working runes on there body before; it's suppose to be impossible."

Harry swallowed hard and went back to looking; Peter had his fingers formed in a circle with his wrists resting on his knees. His eyes were closed, his breathing was deep and steady, and then he opened his mouth and started chanting in a low voice.

Harry poked Tonks, "Do you know what he is saying?"

"Hell no, it sounds weird."

The next thing that happened caught both of them off guard. Peter started to emit a white glow from his body, and shortly after started screaming. It was a scream filled with more pain than Harry had every heard; this scream had more pain in it, even when he was screaming from his uncles abuse.

The white glow was now so bright that Tonks and Harry had to close there eyes, and with Peter's screams they heard some thing else. Another scream, but this was different; it was higher and made Harry and Tonks heart weep. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard and it was in pain. Something Peter was doing was causing this creature pain. They were both afraid so they closed the door and started to run, both thinking the same thing, 'What the hell was he doing and why did the headmaster let him do it.'

A/N

So every time I have to write Hagrid I was all mad because I suck at writing accents and for that, I am always thankful for this handy little web site I found that helps with his accent a lot /days/04/11/hagrid-eyes incase any one else wants to use it.

Sorry it took so long but I had to think of some cool plot twist to keep you all reading and guessing about where the story is going to go, so what better way than to introduce a character that well, is he good, is he bad does he want the stone for him self or is he helping voldi or is his secret room beside the stone guard room just a fluke and he is a good guy? Well you are going to have to keep reading to find out.

Please Review. I am not going to lie; the more reviews I get the fast I type. Hearing about what people think and their thoughts and ideas just makes me want to write more and faster. Thanks to all my reviews so far, you guys have come up with some good ideas.


	6. A Day in the Life of Tracy Davis

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_My daily life at Hogwarts is a mess… I get made fun of every day today was a good day. The Slytherins, my house mates, only called me 'The Stupid Mudblood' or 'Our House Weight'. They don't like me being in this House because you didn't marry a pureblood so now it's my entire fault._

_I also got hit with ten different spells today. The Slytherins are using me as target practice after class the 7th and 5th though call it studying for their exams, The only time I feel safe is when we are out of class since Slytherin has to show a united front. I am not even allowed in my own common room, they say it's not for someone with dirty blood._

_I get tripped every class and in the halls all the time. When I've gone up to bed, someone always trips me right outside the stairwell. I have more bruises than I've ever had at one time right now from all of the falls I've taken._

_I had a friend on the first day but once the older years told them to stay away unless they want to catch something from me, so I try to spend most of my time in the library. A girl in there, something Granger, always tries to talk with me but I always ignore her or tell her to go away. I would like nothing more than to be able to talk with her but if I do both of our lives would be worse for it._

_I don't like school right now… I wish I could just leave and never come back…_

_Your Daughter,_

_Tracy_

Tracy looked at the paper and sighed, she could not send this to her parents as they wouldn't understand and probably send her to some shrink to talk about her social issues; sometimes parents just don't understand. Tracy took the letter home and lifted it over the candle beside her and put the corner in it the paper lit, she left it on the desk watching it burn. Tracy took out a new parchment and began a new letter home.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Everything is great at school I am fitting in at school fine and surprisingly my housemates don't mind me talking with and being friends with Harry, Susan and Neville they probably think I am plotting something or am going to use Harry's fame but, well, that's okay if they think that._

_Love,_

_Tracy_

Tracy looked up from her parchment to see a 5th year standing in front of her, "Mudblood we told you that in this common room we don't want you to dirty it up with your blood."

Tracy started to get scared; her eyes were darting all over the room looking for a way out and she couldn't see any. She brought her eyes up to meet the older student's; there was an evil glint in it and now she was truly afraid. Tracy began to speak in a voice that was very low, "Yes, I am sorry I will leave."

The boy's smile grew as he reached for his wand, "But what about your punishment, which will be double since you forgot, ma'am?"

This time Tracy got lucky she had a guardian bat some might say. The sharp voice of Snape made a chill run down the spine of the 5th year, "Mr. Moore, what were you planning on doing?"

Moore didn't dare to move he just stood there, "Um sir, I was just seeing if she needed any help with her letter, Sir."

Snape's voice was light but had it also had a strange edge to it, "Well now you can move along Mr. Moore, Ms. Davis please come with me to my office."

Tracy stood up, "Yes sir."

The two of them had a silent walk to his office as neither of them said a word until Snape had closed his office door and sat down. When Tracy looked at him in the eyes they were different; she did not see the evil potions master he usually portrayed. Instead it was a loving father type of look, the type of look you would expect the headmaster to have when he was younger.

Snape started in a low voice, "Did you know I went to school with your mother?"

Tracy was nervous because he looked nice now, but he could change at any time. She just had to hope that she wasn't in trouble, "No sir."

Snape started, "Well I did and seeing you today brought back a lot of old memories from that time your mother treated me just like you were being treated today. She was just like the rest of your class is to you but love can change a person,"

Tracy spoke up, "She was a bully sir."

"Yes but I don't blame her. You see, like most of the students here, they have spent their whole lives learning about the great and honorable Slytherin and how it's for the pure of blood and how half bloods and muggleborn's are worse than they are."

Tracy was shocked, "If my mother was like that, but sir does that mean you are a half blood as well?"

"Yes it does. I am the last of the Prince line and I was known as the half blood prince in my day."

"And you don't hate her now?"

"No because you see, she changed she decided to form her own opinion. She must have to marry a muggleborn."

"How did you get through school then with all the being picked on."

Snape didn't speak up right away, he paused as if he was remembering a past full of pain and ridicule, "Yes but I was lucky as, even in my first year at Hogwarts, I was at a 5th year level for potions so I traded protection from Lucius, Draco's father, for potions help. Also in my 3rd year we actually became friends but that is beside the point. Do you see what I am getting at?"

"But sir I am not super good at anything."

"Well then in that case we can start private lesson every day after dinner. I will teach you potions and spells to help you out, some of it might be a stuff for a first year but the second year you should be talented enough to make people think twice before doing anything and by the time you are a 3rd year be skilled enough to be okay."

"You would do that for me, Sir?"

Snape told Tracy with a rare smile that very few people have seen, "We half bloods Slytherins have to look out for each other. We will start tomorrow as you should head up to bed now."

"Thank you, sir."

Tracy walked back into the common room and as soon as she entered she felt the eyes of every one there fall on her. She kept her head down and headed right for the stairs only to be tripped before she made it there. She pushed herself up from the ground and kept walking. 'I got lucky they didn't trip me down the stairs to the room' she thought.

* * *

The next day Tracy got up early at the sound of an owl at the window, she quickly got up and let it in before any one else woke up. The owl dropped the letter and then left again out the window, Tracy bent down picked the letter up and saw it was for her.

_Hey Tracy,_

_Today at lunch, meet us by the 3rd floor corridor. We've got stuff we want to talk to you about._

_Harry & Susan_

A smile formed over her face the first one she has remembered having since the hat shouted Slytherin. She was happy that her friends hadn't forgot about her and that they still cared, not that she would tell anyone but she thought they might look at her different now that she is in the house of snakes.

The next day started off like every morning, she was woken up from ice cold water being dumped on her, and she also had to be the last to shower so it was nice and cold by the time she got it. It was strange though because the cold never seemed to bother her. In fact, she found that she liked the cold as weird as that may sound as hot showers left her feeling slightly sick. After she was done she got changed, and headed down stairs. She was at the edge of the stairs when she heard Malfoy and his goons talking.

"We should talk and get to know Black," Draco said.

"And why should we do that he's a griffin dork?" Crabbe asked.

"But he is a pureblood and his father is the one who handed the Potters over to the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, that is a good reason. Maybe we should try talking to him today."

"Crabbe, there is no need to rush things. We'll wait and see if he is worthy first, but come on we have Transfiguration with the duffis of a student teacher."

Tracy was so shocked at what she had heard. She had to tell Harry what she saw but she couldn't just rush off now so she would have to wait until she saw him next. He had to know that child of the man who betrayed his parents was not only in school with them but in their year. When it was time to meet them later she would talk to him but now she had to run to class.

* * *

Verdier was sitting at her desk at the front of the room, "Today we are doing the next part as you have all done the toothpick into a match, so now it's a match into needle. Again, they are similar in size and shape, but this time you just have to change the match from Wood and Sulfuric to steel and give it a point at the end. Now get to it."

Tracy spent the class trying the spells but by the end she had only managed to make it the shape of the needle. At the end of class the person the farthest was a Ravenclaw who had made a steel match; he was awarded five points for getting as far as he did.

She had had a double first she and now that the class was over, she headed to the third floor to see that Susan and Harry were already there.

A big smile formed on Harry's face as he and Susan closed in and gave Tracy a hug, "Tracy if you ever want me to try and help out with the Slytherins, you can ask and maybe I can get them to back off a bit."

Tracy gave a small smile, "No no it would make things worse."

Susan gave Harry a light whack on the arm, "I told you didn't I?"

Harry laughed, "Okay, okay you were right. I think women never get tired of hearing that." Both of the girls gave Harry a nice hit upside the head.

"I have some thing I want to share with you guys," Harry cut her off before Tracy could finish.

"Okay, so what we wanted to tell you was why the third floor is banned and to try and get your help in figuring something out. First we went into the lock door just down the hall and tried to open it turns out that there is a GIANT THREE HEADED DOG! It was SO awesome," right here Susan added in, "and cute."

Harry retorted, "Yeah, maybe if you could get by the fact it was trying to eat us, but that wasn't the weirdest thing."

Tracy cut in here this time as this conversation was becoming a marathon of who can cut who off the most, "You mean you saw something weirder?"

"Yeah, I mean we couldn't get back out but we found this little trap side panel thing and in there we saw Professor McEwen. He was in what Tonks said was a runic circle and we saw the weirdest thing. This bright light and a noise at first that was so wonderful and beautiful but then it changed and it was in pain and well it nearly broke my heart. What do you think it was?"

Tracy frowned, "Well I'm not sure but it sounds like he was trapping something pure like a phoenix. We will need more information before we can find much. We should see how much of the run you can retrace so we have a starting point. Anyways, onto my news… I overheard Malfoy talking about how he should befriend Black...."

"And here I thought Malfoy might be better than to hang out with someone like him."

"Let me finish Harry," at his bashful look she went on. "Well he said how he should befriend Black since his father was the one who handed the Potters over to the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes started to cloud over as you could see a deep fury burning in them, "I am going to duel him, no, no, I am going to kill him he put me in the hell for years."

"Harry, please, don't do anything rash. You know what aunty would say. Don't let the sins of the father reflect on the son," Susan pleaded.

Harry snapped at Susan, something that was basically never done, "I don't care Sus, you don't know what I went through. You don't know the hell I lived through for all those years. You have no IDEA THE LIFE I LIVED. His family has wronged mine and I will demand my right to defend my honor." With that Harry stormed off.

Susan sighed, "I'm sorry Tracy, but I'd better try and calm him down," with another quick sigh head she headed off after Harry.

Tracy sighed as she set down on the steps. She was hoping to spend more time with her friends. Not only was Harry one of the most easy-going guys she knew and him being this angry made her second guess her choice to tell him. She had to at least make sure her friend didn't do anything stupid. She started to head down the stairs when the now aqua marine haired head girl popped up in front of her.

"Wotcher Tracy. Heard you're friends with my little buddy Harry, so what's got you all in a kafuffle?"

Tracy said with a shrug, "Just that Harry is probably going to go kill Black but other than that not much." With that Tracy went around Tonks and started to rush down the stairs again.

Tonks said with a laugh, "That's a good joke," at the no response from Tracy she added, "You are joking, right?" Still Tracy didn't slow down, "Well wait for me. I am head girl. I'm supposed to stop this stuff."

They arrived just as Harry had confronted Black with his wand out, "Black, your father gave my parents up to Voldemort, and I'm going to make you pay."

Black spat, "Oh you are just some brain washed person just like everyone else. My father never had a trial; he's innocent."

Harry laughed, "Oh and I should trust your word."

"I know it's true because my mother said it was."

Harry laughed again, "And you mother would really want to know what type of man your daddy really was? Did she let you know how he was the one who gave up his friends for the Dark Wanker. Name a time and place."

"As I am not the head of the Black family I cannot accept an official challenge but tonight at midnight at the trophy room, my second will be Ron."

"Mine will be Neville since he knows just as well as I do what Dark Tosser is good for."

"We do not with him; we are a family of light. Perfect, I love how Neville is your second this will be even more of a cake walk."

Harry turned to leave saying over his shoulder, "Yeah? Try another one and see if I believe it."

Tracy turned to Tonks, "Aren't you going to stop it?"

Tonks shook her head, "No they need this. If I stopped it things would just get worse. Get going with the Slytherins though as we don't need them to start asking questions."

"Thanks Tonks."

* * *

Tracy was in the common room when Draco came storming in, "That that blood traitor thinks he can do that to me! Does he not know who I am? I am a Malfoy. Well I will tell Snape about the duel tonight and we shall see how he likes that."

Tracy started to panic. She had to warn Harry, but she couldn't leave now or else everyone would know something was up and the second to last thing a Slytherin could do after going to the Gryffindor common room was going to the Hufflepuff one.

*Almost Midnight*

It was almost midnight and everyone in her dorm was asleep. It was time to get going. She left the common room and started to head up. She was running to the Trophy room to try and make it before the duel started, but as she rounded the corner she heard Harry, "Ready Black."

"To take you on, I could be asleep. You are just all fame with some fancy talk to hide behind," Black replied.

"Stop you two! Malfoy overheard you guys and since Black insulted him…"

Harry fired off a spell without listening to Tracy, "Difflindo." Black rolled out of the way of the spell.

"Listen to me! Malfoy warned a teacher and they're coming."

"Afraid Potter? Had to get your little Snake girl friend to hide behind? Difflindo!" The spell went right at Harry but he just managed to roll out of the way, the spell kept going and hit Filtch just as he was rounding the corner sending him flying.

"Um, guys let's bail. That was Filtch. Come on.... I mean he would hang us up by our finger nails."

"We will finish this later," Black said, "Ron let's get out of here. Neville you can come with us since we are going to the same place and last thing we want is for you to lose us house points."

"Thanks Tracy lets bail," Harry said as he turned to her.

Tracy started to run back to her dorm. She looked over her shoulder to see Filtch chasing after Black, Weasley, and Neville. She made it to the entrance to see Snape giving Malfoy the death glare, "Do you have any idea what you made me look like to the staff with no students getting caught, Malfoy? You have detention for a week. I do not like being made a fool of. Make another false tip again and punishment shall be most severe, do you understand me?"

Tracy almost felt sorry for the boy; being stuck under Snape glare at any time was bad enough but having it happen when you are alone in the dark and with the creepy tone he was using. Tracy shuddered at the mere thought of it.

It was then Malfoy responded in a rare tone the voice that came out of his mouth was much more like Neville's than Malfoy's, "Y-y-yes sir. It won't happen again sir."

Snape then respond in a tone that was so frightening that Tracy's knees actually started to shake, "See that it doesn't Mr. Malfoy. See that it doesn't"

Malfoy again in a very un-Malfoy way started to shake his head rapidly, before he scurried back into the dorm.

Tracy sighed and waited in the dark when she heard Snape say, "Ms. Davis Please come out here."

Tracy gulped as she walked out, "Ms. Davis for you it shall be two weeks' worth of detention."

"But Sir, two weeks just for breaking curfew?"

Snape leveled a glare on to her, "You cannot lie to me. I know you warned Potter and Black. Now get to bed before I make it three weeks."

"Yes sir."

"I understand you are friends with Potter but you are a Slytherin. Make sure you look out for yourself first and that means not embarrassing me."

"Yes sir, of course. Um, sir are the trainings still on?"

"Of course it is. This training is to help protect you as my student. That is still one of my priorities. Now get to bed."

"Yes sir." Tracy ran off to bed.

Well, she was in bed she could not fall asleep. She was lying awake thinking of her day, and wondering if anyone other than Professor Snape new that she had told Harry; and if they did how much worse would her life end up in Slytherin. She could not figure out how Snape found out thou it was like he read her mind.

A/N: Wow, sorry for the super long break but I have had some ruff personal life stuff going on but I am back and I promise I will never abandon my story. There might be long gaps but I will never quit writing it.

But onto other things; I was wondering what you readers think of the Chapter from Tracy's point of view. I mean do you like it? If so, I might make one from Neville's later or another one from Tracy. Let me know if you want that or if you just want it from Harry's. I might even consider doing one from Blacks.

Please Read & Review. Tips/suggestions are always welcome as well. I also have a new poll up check it out and place your vote


End file.
